Miel derramada
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Touka era demasiado cruel. Y Hide, un tanto masoquista. Ambos, descosidos, se remendaron mutuamente.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

**Advertencias: **Post 136 (spoilers). OoC, vil y despiadado OoC.

**N/A:** sigo deprimida por el horrible final de TG √A. Yo quería escribir algo donde Hide tuviera otro destino —digamos, ser el padrino en la boda de Touka y Kaneki—. Pero soy basura y preferí venderle mi alma al diablo por una dona btw.

* * *

**H**acía frío. Mucho frío.

O quizá fuera más acertado decir que era él quien se congelaba, no el ambiente. ¿Podía asimilar el convertirse en un tempano de hielo a tan temprana edad?

No sabía. Las luces se habían fundido.

Con sumo esfuerzo abrió los ojos, entre respiraciones irregulares.

Ugh, dolía tanto.

(Y hacía frío). Claro que un pasadizo en las cloacas no podía ser cálido. No, de ninguna manera. Incluso si eso no le importó siquiera cuando decidió ir ahí —a Kaneki tampoco—.

Tanteando los dedos, buscó un medio en qué apoyarse, y jadeó. ¿Le lastimaba? Seguro se trataba de un simple arañazo o golpe.

_No es nada esto, amigo. Kaneki, él ha tenido que soportar muchísimo más dolor_.

Se aferró a ese pensamiento.

Tenía que hallar algo para sostenerse y volver, rápido.

¿Por qué no lo encontraba? Había terminado en ese lugar. (¿Buscando? ¿Perdiendo? ¿Salvando?).

Se encorvó sobre sí, sujetándose el estómago. Aah, no era un arañazo, después de todo.

_Has sido interceptado en el campo de batalla, compinche_. Sonrió con esfuerzo. Un pequeño error, nada más. No era algo de lo que preocuparse.

Volvió a extender las manos —el techo era oscuro. Tan, tan oscuro, igual que su mente—.

_¿Dónde estás, Kaneki?_ Se encontraba solo, pudo discernir. Contuvo un grito, un río de sangre manchándole las palmas.

Tan grave era la herida, vaya.

No conseguía recordar. _Recapitula hombre. Tú puedes_.

Ah sí, pues, se había encontrado a Kaneki. El ghoul mitad ciempiés, mitad mártir. Más eso fue lo de menos. Kaneki estaba desesperado, roto (siempre lo estuvo). Y él quiso ayudarle. Una vez, sólo una vez. Ok. No iba mal. Luego

_drop-drop_

la nada absoluta.

Apretando las muelas se puso en pie. Su torso empezaba a cubrirse de bermellón. _Demonios_.

Se enfrentó a un ghoul, otro distinto, allá arriba, entre el caos de Anteiku y las Palomas, antes de su encuentro. Y él, con Kaneki —sueño, tuvo mucho sueño— se desmayó. Y en ese caso, ¿qué había sido de Kaneki?

(él también dormía).

**;&amp;**

«Los ghouls matan humanos».

Y a pesar de eso, él seguía con vida.

«Está mal».

—_tu cuerpo está incompleto, te faltan pedazos_—.

Al dar un paso al frente se tambaleó, entre toses secas.

Su visión se volvía borrosa, una cámara enfocada en el ángulo incorrecto, sin capacidad de tomar fotografías antiguas. Destellaba un conjunto de colores fosforescentes.

Debía ir por Kaneki, tenía qué. Si Arima u otro investigador especial se topaba con él, sería muy tarde. _Venga Kaneki, ¿desde cuándo ocasionas tantos líos?_

Pero se detuvo. Los pulmones le ardían. —Quema, quema, quema hasta las cenizas—. Tosió nuevamente. _No seas así_.

Entonces creyó vislumbrar la silueta de una muchacha a un par de pasos (un ángel). La silueta pareció gritar algo al verle, un «Yomo, ¡por acá!». Aunque no sabía quién era Yomo, tal vez el producto de una alucinación. Sí. Seguía durmiendo.

Sus ojos se cerraron, desplomándose su cuerpo tambaleante.

No sabía. No sabía nada (excepto que–)

Él.

Hide.

Sobrevivió.

.

.

A medias.

**;&amp;**

Al levantarse tenía un sabor misterioso en la boca. Como a pastel. Sólo que un pastel amargo, o que estuvo más tiempo del necesario en el horno.

Hide arrugó la nariz.

Y al conseguir quitarse la pereza y el cansancio de encima, se encontró con un par de irises azules fijos en él —fragmentos de un cielo infinito, y quebrado—. Era la chica-ángel de las cloacas.

— Despertaste.

La camarera linda de Anteiku.

Y alguien más, un hombre cuyo rostro no le venía a la mente, muy serio. Hide vaciló.

— Ustedes —le habían cubierto con sábanas y debajo de éstas, vio los vendajes. Entrecerró la vista. Volvía a doler— ¿me han salvado? Uh, ah, ¡Touka! Y —_esto ya lo experimenté antes, el incidente de Nishio-sensei_—. ¿Yo… mo?

Cómo era. ¿Cómo era todo un constante _deja vu_?

El desconocido se mantuvo ecuánime, Touka no. Lucía perturbada. En un conflicto, ¿consigo misma? Rauda, puso la expresión que le era habitual (su máscara).

— Eres uno de ellos —fue un murmullo. Hide no quiso entender (aunque lo hacía, perfectamente). Claro, ser tan observador podía ser desventajoso. Sonrió, con inquietud. ¿Culpa? Era probable—. Tenías el uniforme de combate del CCG.

— Y-Ya, es cierto —no iba a mentirles.

Touka apretó los puños. Consideró él, para sus adentros, que nunca había presenciado ese lado suyo. Cuando acompañaba a Kaneki ella lucía muy feliz.

— ¿Sabes qué somos? —habló por primera vez el adulto. Hide parpadeó.

— Esto–

_Son los amigos de Kaneki._

Se contuvo de reír.

— ¿Qué más da su especie?, hombre.

Perplejidad fue la emoción en los rostros de Yomo y Touka. Hide se preguntó si tan raro era. Iba a agregar algo más, sin embargo Touka lo detuvo al darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación con un portazo.

— Ah, ¿dije algo erróneo?

No. Su mera existencia era una equivocación.

(Ahí, ahora).

El tal Yomo le observó, impávido, parecía una estatua, esculpida en carne y hueso. Hide no supo escoger palabras elocuentes. Touka regresó, le miró mal —algo como si _tú_ estás aquí, _él_ también debería ¿no te parece?— y guardaron silencio.

De algún modo, no hizo falta expresarlo en voz alta.

«Kaneki no se encuentra más con nosotros».

«Kaneki se fue».

Y, egoístamente, por parte de Touka.

«Yo hubiese preferido que en lugar de sacrificarlo a él, te sacrificaran a ti».

**;&amp;**

Resultó que sus lesiones eran algo más grandes de lo esperado.

Algún insecto (amigo) le devoró antes de detenerse por motivos desconocidos —culpa, debilidad— manteniéndose Hide oculto (inconsciente).

Menudo chiste.

El sitio donde estaban en la actualidad era un café. O lo que sería un café próximamente. Porque tocaba empezar desde cero.

Hide dormitaba la mayoría del día, siempre al salir de su letargo con un regusto en los labios. Pronto entendió que Touka le daba de comer al descansar. Pero ella era un ghoul, y no tenía sentido del gusto —no como el suyo— así que sus comidas solían poseer un sabor áspero como a paños de limpiar, húmedos (que no es que hubiera comido uno antes), y si era benevolente a pasto seco (adivinaba, tal vez).

Caviló que así debía sentirse a diario ella.

Ah. Todo era tan opresivo.

Hide se extraviaba. En un bosque imaginario. Y no había quien cuidara entre vistazos a un libro sus migajas de pan para volver sano y salvo. Ya no.

_¿Kaneki, por qué te fuiste?_

_Caray, debiste llevarme_.

Desde el marco de la puerta, Touka entró.

Luego le cambió las vendas, sin mediar diálogos (porque era duro, tan duro).

Él sentía que si interactuaban más allá de la línea establecida por la ausencia-presencia de Kaneki ambos caerían a un pozo sin fondo.

—… Lo siento.

Igual, ella se arriesgó.

— No hay necesidad de disculparte, Touka.

No. Eso no.

«Si por casualidad él llegara a enterarse de nuestra naturaleza verdadera, yo…».

— Sé que debe ser difícil para ustedes no asesinarme. _He_.

Touka se mantuvo callada.

Ahí estaba, el mejor amigo de Kaneki Ken. Ahí estaba, lo único que le recordaba quién había sido ese muchacho triste, compuesto por recortes de páginas desgastadas, impreso en agua sucia y tinta endeble.

Y una parte de sí lo aborrecía por eso mismo, pero–

(es más llevadero lamerse las cicatrices entre dos).

— Las Palomas te dieron por desaparecido en acción —empezó— ¿Qué harás una vez sanes y te permita irte?

La interrogante tomó a Hide por sorpresa. No había creído —realmente— que ella, o Yomo, no lo exterminarían.

_Tú lo conocías más que cualquier otro. No te confundas _se dijo a sí mismo a manera de reproche.

Pero era mentira, no se trataba de compasión o nostalgia.

— Siendo sincero me gustaría permanecer así como estoy.

.

.

(vivo).

**;&amp;**

Más ella no dijo nada.

Le recorrió la piel con sus yemas (garras incongruentes).

Rasgando. Cuidando.

Porque Touka era demasiado cruel.

Y él, un tanto masoquista.

Según lo visto.

**;&amp;**

(— Debería odiarte).

Dijo ella.

(— Debería temerte).

Replicó él.

Debiera no haber sido creado el «debería».

Aunque no podían deshacer eso. Eran espectadores de su destino, no participes.

Hide no logró contar las semanas y meses que le precedieron. Ni lo intentó. A su lado las mañanas se tornaban lentas, las noches largas (igual que las piernas de Touka). Ella lo atrapó mirándola furtivamente cuando Hide consiguió caminar y comenzó a ayudarles con lo necesario en la cafetería en forma de retribución.

Ella lo atrapó.

Y le resguardó con recelo.

Ahí.

Justo en el ventrículo izquierdo de su brío.

—listo con antelación para ser devorado—.

Como él, como Kaneki. Aquel que fue comido por sus inseguridades, rompiendo su promesa. Pero Hide no podría decir con tanta confianza «No te abandonaré». ¿Quién era?, ¿con qué derecho?

(igual le gustaría hacerlo).

**;&amp;**

— Requerimos una reposición de ingredientes. Granos de café... leche... azúcar... —recitó Touka.

— Seguro.

— Si de verdad planeas quedarte, más te vale tener cuidado al salir al comprarlos.

— Seguro.

(O no tan seguro).

_¿Por qué no me asesinaste?_

Kaneki se había esfumado.

_¿Por qué tú me llamaste "linda camarera"?_

Ahora sólo se tenían entre ellos.

Y por eso, para amortiguar el dolor, Hide prefería fingir que quería sonreír cuando sólo quería llorar. Que perderse a sí mismo no se comparaba con haber perdido a Kaneki.

Él prefería no saber nada. Nada, excepto que–

— Podrías, ehm, ¿podrías enseñarme a preparar café de la manera adecuada?

(Te lo pido, enséñame a respirar otra vez. Lento. _Muy lento_).

— Tsk. En serio, ¿ni siquiera puedes hacer eso solo? —Touka frunció el ceño, las comisuras de sus labios elevadas con diversión, sin embargo. En sus brazos traía una caja pesada.

— E-Espera, Touka.

Y afuera la nieve se derretía. Y ya no hacía frío.

(_Ambos_

_descocidos,_

_se remendaron mutuamente_).

La caja resbaló cayéndose al suelo. Touka dio un resoplido. Hide besó a Touka.

.

.

Y el mundo no se acabó.


End file.
